


a little bit lost without you

by bedridden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Proposals, Lazy Mornings, M/M, i love these kids but this is so short, lazy morning proposals if u wanna get specific, no capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedridden/pseuds/bedridden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it wasn’t like koushi meant anything by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little bit lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> notes: I FELL INTO HELL! but uh! [without you by oh wonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLAhRiUeJ8E) is so good pls listen to that 
> 
> not capitalized bc this is a lazy fic because today is a lazy day aa

 

it wasn’t like koushi meant anything by it. 

 _well_ , he did mean something by it, he _was_  going to propose in the _future_. he had the ring and everything! he had a speech, he had a plan, and they were probably married in the eyes of the law, seeing they’ve been living together for how many years now. koushi proposing and them getting married was making it _official_ , and daichi was someone koushi loved with all his heart so he _was_  going to propose properly.

however, things don’t always go to plan and koushi always did have a big mouth. it was honestly, just an impulsive thing to do. 

it was morning, super early in the morning. koushi, like the mature and responsible person that he is, woke up first. it was a weekend, so koushi didn’t have to wake up daichi up and he had a few moments to lay in bed and just, live in the moment of their lives. thankful for everything, thankful for the events that made it possible to be with this guy, with his love. 

not too long, daichi also started to wake up.

“are you staring at me again koushi?” daichi yawned as he leaned closer to koushi, kissing his neck as he did. “it’s starting to get a little worrying and creepy.”

koush laughs and kisses daichi’s forehead. “i just can’t believe that i have this life.”

daichi opens his eyes and looks at koushi in his eyes which were still a bit droopy having awoken but still serious and gentle, and koushi’s heart still skips a beat, even after how many years of living together koushi still falls a little bit harder for daichi. “you and me both, if i have to say.” daichi kisses him in his lips and koushi smiles into the kiss.

daichi breaks the kiss and grins at koushi, who can’t help but feel overwhelmed with seeing his partner smiling up to him with sunlight streaming from the windows and softly lighting up daichi who at this point looks like a priceless painting that koushi just wants to keep all to himself.

“marry me daichi.” koushi can’t help but say, and daichi’s eyes widen. koushi feels heat crawling up his neck and he can no longer stop words pouring out of him. “i just- i can’t- i can’t imagine a life without you daichi. you’re- you’re- i have a ring somewhere here if you want, and i wan’t to spend the rest of my life without you and i just- i love you so much and i-i understand if you don’t want but i just- i love you and-”

daichi softly kisses him, and koushi kisses back.

“now,” daichi says, peppering kisses to koushi’s neck, making him giggle a bit. “what made you think, i’ll say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pretiare.tumblr.com/post/141586418059/title-a-little-bit-lost-without-you-pairing)


End file.
